


Just How Fast the Night Changes

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Street rat Shuuzou grows up with Prince Seijuurou through the seasons as the kingdom of Rakuzan prepares for war. </p><p>"It's easy to reconcile his memories of Akashi —sitting quietly in the back of tactics lessons, swimming gracefully in the lake on annual hunting trips, and catching Shuuzou's eye with a self gratifying smirk at royal banquets— with Shuuzou's unquantifiable attraction to the Crown Prince. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Fast the Night Changes

They meet in the spring of Shuuzou’s eleventh year, Akashi's gaze too sharp and his words too precise for someone still on the cusp of adolescence. Shuuzou is no better, but the extra year has been kind on him as he towers over Akashi in the courtyard during their first fencing lesson together. Shuuzou isn't interested in challenging anyone. He had barely gotten off the streets alive, and sometimes he feels there must be a perpetual smudge of dirt on his face as the court ladies and maids whisper in his wake. 

"So you're the one my uncle adopted," Akashi says coldly as he peers up at Shuuzou, who wants to point out that he didn't _ask_ to be the Duke's new pet project. "He has great things to say about you."

"Really," Shuuzou replies wryly. Akashi's personalized saber reminds Shuuzou of the royal guards who patrol the market district, the reflection bouncing off their swords a sure sign of trouble for Shuuzou. He knows the drill. Shuuzou is an orphaned street rat who caught the interest of a sterile Duke and his fanciful wife. He doesn't belong here, and every day in the castle is another day Shuuzou is prolonging his escape plan. 

"Let's start," Akashi says as the Swordmaster and his assistants watch.

Shuuzou picks up his saber and squints at it. He's seen enough duels on the streets to have an idea of how this goes. Akashi is short and slim, his face pretty enough to be mistaken as a girl. "I hope you're not a crier," he tells Akashi, who just stares back at him.

The other boys in their class whisper among themselves while the Swordmaster nods meaningfully at Shuuzou. 

"I hope you're not, either," Akashi replies as they begin.

For the most part, neither of them cry. Shuuzou loses terribly and frowns when Akashi gives him a calculated look across the courtyard. A month ago, Shuuzou would have done anything to swipe Akashi's coin purse. Now he just wants to punch him square in the jaw.

"Prince Seijuurou is my cousin's son," Duke Nijimura explains that night as he visits Shuuzou's bedchamber. "One day he will become king. I hope you will try your best to get along with him."

"Right," Shuuzou says skeptically. He doubts he'll still be around by the time someone as insufferable as Akashi becomes King. After all, he has always dreamed of getting out of Rakuzan and seeing the world.

Shuuzou attempts to escape a week later and is caught by the guards on patrol while climbing the castle walls. They take him to the king, who admonishes Shuuzou for disregarding Duke Nijimura's kindness and orders him to be punished by whip. 

"Oh, Sweet Child," the Duchess says when Shuuzou is brought back from the dungeon. She gently treats the inflamed lashes across his back and brushes Shuuzou's hair. "Do you hate being my son that much?"

Shuuzou hisses when she swabs at his wounds. He presses his face deeper into the bedding. "I don't hate it. I just... I want to get out. I don't belong here."

"The kingdom is on the cusp of war," she tells him while stroking his cheeks. "Even the inner city is unsafe for a child like you. Won't you humor us by giving us the honor of being your parent?"

Shuuzou frowns as tears burn at the back of his eyes. No one has ever held him with such high regards before, and he agrees to stay, if only for the time being. 

Two days later, Shuuzou is still on bed rest when he catches Akashi looking at him from outside of the bedchamber window. "What do you want?" Shuuzou hisses as Akashi leans into the open windowsill. 

"You're a fool," the Crown Prince tells him, his eyes sharp. "My uncle is one of the kindest people in the castle. You better not betray him again."

"Fuck off!" Shuuzou tells him. When Akashi neither replies nor backs away, Shuuzou rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not like I intended to hurt him! I just wanted to go home!"

Akashi looks at him blankly as he meticulously rearranges the potted plants on the windowsill. "You don't have a home."

He engages Akashi in a staring match for five good minutes before sighing. "I do now, I guess," Shuuzou says. He blinks when a female voice calls for Akashi, and then Akashi is gone with a dismissive wave. 

Shuuzou rolls his eyes. The Crown Prince would never understand someone like him. Still, he stays for the rest of the months, then the year, and then forgets about escaping completely.

 

 

 

 

The year the kingdom of Kirisaki begins to blockade Rakuzan's ships at sea is also the year Queen Shiori falls ill. The entire kingdom, distraught by the naval conflict, puts pressure on the king to act. Yet, what Shuuzou remembers the most is the hurried dashing of maids through the castle as countless physicians and herbalists visit the queen. Even the cook's aid, Nebuya, starts spending time in the courtyard with Shuuzou because the entire kitchen reeks of weird herbal stews.

By then, Shuuzou has become the best student under the Swordmaster, but only because Akashi has drastically cut back on his practice time to focus on other studies. They're not any closer as friends, but after spending so much time at fencing lessons, calligraphy classes, and hunting trips, Shuuzou is reluctant to admit that he may have underestimated Akashi's talent. 

"Well, _I_ wouldn't want to be the Crown Prince," Mibuchi says one day as he watches Hayama and Shuuzou play with imported marbles from Shuutoku. 

Hayama grins at Mibuchi. "Yeah, Reo-nee is more fit to be a princess!" He ducks when Mibuchi flicks a handful of weed at him, although it barely makes it halfway to Hayama. For someone who will eventually inherit the Chief Royal Guard's badge, Hayama is an alarmingly tactless teen. He skids on misplaced marbles a few moments later and lands face-down on the ground.

"That's karma," Mibuchi declares, but fondly cleans the cut on Hayama's forehead anyway. 

Shuuzou looks at the marbles tucked in Mibuchi's robe, the same color as the ones Hayama tripped on, and thinks Mibuchi is no doubt the Head Strategist's son. 

Their weekly meetings in the courtyard is canceled the following week when the entire castle goes into mourning at Queen Shiori's death. Shuuzou watches the funeral proceedings with the Duke and Duchess at his side and frowns at the entire ceremony hall decked in black. Shuuzou remembers watching the King and Crown Prince standing together, their faces schooled in matching expressions of blankness as court ladies and attendees sob through the ceremony.

A few hours later, he hears about the Prince's disappearance from the maids as dusk paints the sky a curious shade of maroon. Shuuzou watches with irritation as the castle comes alive with hurried whispers and stilted movements around the corridors. He thinks about death and endings as he goes to the east garden, the pavilion empty as always until Shuuzou trips over someone.

"What the fuck?!" Shuuzou demands, turning around to find Akashi lying in a bed of flowers. The Crown Prince doesn't bother to sit up, his red hair a flaming contrast against the summer wild flowers. "Are you dead?"

"No," Akashi says after a beat, his eyes closed. "I wish I was, though." 

Shuuzou waits for a moment before bringing his fingers to Akashi's face and flicking him on the forehead. He shrugs when Akashi sits up and glares at Shuuzou. "I'm sorry about your mother," Shuuzou says, taking a seat next to Akashi and pulling his legs in. 

"And what?" Akashi asks blankly, rubbing his wound. Even under the setting sun, Shuuzou can see that his eyes are puffy and swollen. "Are you not going to tell me that my behavior is unfit for a prince? That I'm childish and immature?"

Shuuzou frowns and carefully chooses his words. "Are you kidding? You're the least immature and least childish person I know, Akashi. I'm really sorry about your mother. She was really nice." Indeed, Queen Shiori had been nothing but generous with Shuuzou at royal banquets and functions.

Akashi doesn't reply, opting to stare down at the flowers. "Yes," he says at last. "She was beautiful and intelligent. Her marriage to my father brought an extended period of peace to the kingdom. She was also extremely skilled at the art of diplomacy and an amazing hostess for countless guests."

"Akashi," Shuuzou whispers. "I'm sure she was amazing, but it's okay to just say that you miss her." He falls quiet when Akashi looks up at him with glassy eyes. It takes Shuuzou a moment to process everything before pulling out his handkerchief. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't a crier."

"I'm not," Akashi continues to deny. Regardless, he closes his eyes when Nijimura pulls him closer and wipes his face clean. 

Shuuzou wants to laugh but doesn't. "Of course," he says quietly as his thumb traces Akashi's cheek bones. Up close, Akashi's skin is impossibly soft against Shuuzou's callouses, yet Akashi does not pull away. "My birth father, not the duke, died five years ago. In the beginning, I missed him because I no longer had a home or someone to feed me. Later, I realized that what I really missed was having someone to care for me. But Akashi, you're the _Crown Prince_ of the entire kingdom. People will always love and care for you. More importantly, people will depend and rely on you. That's why you can't be spewing bullshit about wanting to die, okay?" 

The silence is almost unbearable as Akashi looks at him, his eyes bright and unguarded. "Okay."

Shuuzou withdraws his hands. "Hey, things will get easier. Not easy, just easier. You're not dumb or immature. You're the most capable person I know in this royal circus." He grabs Akashi's arm and helps lift him up, shrugging when Akashi stares at him like Shuuzou is completely strange and foreign.

"Do you mean it?" Akashi asks quietly. Even after years in the palace, Akashi is still shorter than Shuuzou. Yet, he stands in a quiet and dignified way unmatched by any other boy his age. 

"Yeah," Shuuzou says, giving him a wry smile. The sky overhead is a beautiful mix of auburn and red now, and they both turn when a guard spots them in the distance and calls Akashi's name. Shuuzou looks at Akashi and tries to engrave the memory of this newer, more vulnerable prince in his mind. "This never happened, and I sure as hell won't repeat it again. But," Shuuzou pauses when Akashi turns to him, eyes large. "I'm counting on you, Prince Seijuurou."

Surrounded by wild flowers under a turbulent sky, Akashi gives him a small nod and says, "Okay."

 

 

 

 

When Shuuzou turns seventeen, marriage offers begin to flood in from lords and diplomats across the kingdom seeking to marry off their daughters. "I refuse," Shuuzou tells his parents, who seem to have expected this. "I want to travel and explore other kingdoms when I come of age. Therefore, I can't get married or engaged to anyone right now. Please understand."

The Duchess shares a private smile with her husband and agrees. In return, they request that Shuuzou attends more galas and events in Duke Nijimura's place, and Shuuzou finds himself forced to sit through frustrating charity events. 

The Mid-Autumn Ball has been something Shuuzou got out of effortlessly in the past, but this year he finds himself fitting for robes as the event organizer raves about the guest list. Shuuzou, thankfully, is not the only eligible bachelor in the kingdom coerced into attending. He makes polite conversation with the princesses of Kaijou, the guests of honor, and even suffers through an unending debate with their talkative younger brother, Prince Ryouta. 

Shuuzou, caught up in escaping the banquet hall after his obligatory dances, doesn't realize something important until the king announces the arrival of the Crown Prince, who appears in the ballroom as a vision in red. 

If anything, Akashi has only become more stunning with age. His personality, however, failed to evolve with his beauty. It's a popular topic of conversation with the kitchen aids, or so Nebuya says when they meet for sparing matches. These days, Hayama has become surprisingly good with swordwork that even Mibuchi has noticed. Their biggest rival is the blacksmith's apprentice, Kiyoshi, who always seems surprised when they visit him in town and tries to merrily drink Shuuzou under the table. 

"Sei-chan is at that rebellious stage," Mibuchi remarks next to Shuuzou as they lean against one of the ballroom pillars. He doesn't get to elaborate before being invited to dance. Shuuzou finds himself utterly bored as he avoids meeting anyone's eye and makes his way towards the balcony on the second floor.

There, he finds Akashi staring into the night.

"You should go back," Shuuzou says as he joins Akashi on the balcony. He listens to the thrumming of music behind them as laughter echoes from inside the ballroom. 

Akashi hums quietly, his silhouette outlined in silver as he stares ahead. "I will soon."

Shuuzou finds it ironic that years of misled rivalry and banter on the fencing ring has led to this. It's easy to reconcile his memories of Akashi — sitting quietly in the back of tactics lessons, swimming gracefully in the lake on annual hunting trips, and catching Shuuzou's eye with a self gratifying smirk at royal banquets — with Shuuzou's unquantifiable attraction to the Crown Prince. 

"Princess Hikari is quite beautiful," Akashi says, apropos to nothing.

"Yes," Shuuzou agrees. "The imperial family of Kaijou is known for their beauty."

Akashi turns around and gives Nijimura a small smile. "But I think the most stunning one is Prince Ryouta."

"He's also an option, I suppose," Shuuzou says at last, averting his eyes and glancing into the distance as lights in the inner city illuminate the night. 

"Rakuzan may be a political and economic powerhouse, but it is still heavy in tradition," Akashi replies. “Kaijou, on the other hand, is quite progressive. They share borders with Kirisaki, and a political marriage can end the naval stalemate with Hanamiya's navy."

"I see," Shuuzou says, rubbing his temples. "So you plan on courting the princess of Kaijou?"

Akashi doesn't reply for a long, agonizing while. When he does, it's with a strange tone in his voice. "Perhaps... But it will be a fruitless endeavor. I can never give my heart to either Princess Hikaru or Prince Ryouta."

"And why is that?" Shuuzou asks quietly, the pounding in his chest unbearable in the silence as he leans into Akashi. From this distance, he can almost count Akashi's eyelashes as Akashi peers up at him through heavy lids.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Rakuzan," Akashi says at last, his voice almost a whisper as he touches his nose to Nijimura's. "That means I will one day become king. Until then, I can't afford to fall out of my father's favor." His eyelashes flutter as he looks at Shuuzou, eyes soft and unreadable. "Maybe, in another world, things would be different. But for now, people are counting on me. For that reason, I cannot make you any promises. All I can give you is the knowledge that at one point in time, I accepted and reciprocated your feelings." 

Shuuzou wants to laugh as he pulls away. The look on Akashi's face is strange as Shuuzou speaks. "You may be the most brilliant mind in the palace, but you're still a fool, Seijuurou." He doesn't wait for Akashi to respond before leaving. Shuuzou slips easily out of the ballroom and retreats to the lesser inhabited parts of the palace. 

His father is waiting in Shuuzou's chambers when he returns. "Shuuzou," Duke Nijimura says knowingly as he sits in the armchair, illuminated by the moonlight. "You once told me that you wanted to see the world outside of Rakuzan, right?"

"Yes," Shuuzou says, feeling excruciatingly tired as he takes a seat across from his savior. 

His father smiles. "The Kingdom of Yousen is requesting new diplomats from Rakuzan, and the current ambassador would like to take you under his wing. Their imperial court is far north in the mountains. I know you don't care for the cold, but would you consider the opportunity?"

Shuuzou says yes. 

 

 

 

 

Shuuzou learns over the course of his two year stay that Yousen only has one season: Winter. In his first few months at court, Shuuzou becomes extremely acquainted with the fireplace in his quarter and requests enough quilts from the maids that even Prince Himuro questions about his health.

"I'm fine," Shuuzou admits once the royal tailor fits him for a more weather-appropriate wardrobe. He hates the winter but loves the challenge of learning diplomacy. Yousen is a naval powerhouse, and their fortresses are unlike anything Shuuzou has seen. Shuuzou spends his time reading through the Yousen library, practicing a new style of sword fighting, reading Mibuchi’s letters, and finding local artisan crafts for his mother. After a year, he gets used to trekking across the city in the snow, laughing with Fukui over Chief Okamura's melodrama, and kicking the court ladies and occasional men out of Tatsuya's bedchambers.

"Why the grumpy face, Shuu?" Tatsuya asks after Shuuzou has to politely escort the prince's companion, a lovely redhead, out of the castle. Tatsuya drapes himself over Shuuzou's back in nothing but a silk robe. "Did you have eyes for that girl? She's quite lovely, I know."

Shuuzou ducks out of his reach and picks up the outfit a maid has laid out. "Shut up and put some clothes on! We're both expected at the charity function at the hospital." He looks away when Tatsuya begins to strip.

"What's the matter?" Tatsuya asks as he swims into his tunic. "I’m liberal in the bedroom, but I hear that your prince is also quite generous with his affections. Kaijou and Shuutoku both have princesses eyeing him."

Shuuzou rolls his eyes. "The princess of Shuutoku is barely a teen." Her brother, on the other hand, is tall and dignified. Maybe, Shuuzou thinks, he may even be Akashi's type.

Yousen is a ten day trip from Rakuzan, and the distance has been helpful for Shuuzou's psyche. His parents had come to visit once, but since his father's retirement last year, Shuuzou has completely fallen out of touch with the happenings of the Rakuzan court. Mibuchi and Hayama send him letters periodically, but they've both become tactful enough to not mention the prince in writing. 

Their visit to the hospital is long and tiring, and afterwards Tatsuya talks their guards into letting them go to the pub. The patrons, used to seeing their prince out and about town, greet them cheerfully and flood their table in order to toast Tatsuya.

"You were eyeing that barmaid," Tatsuya says later, when they return to the castle. "Do you have a thing for redheads, Shuu?"

Shuuzou doesn't bother replying as he dumps Tatsuya onto the bed. He looks around the bedchamber and lights the fireplace, cursing the perpetual cold in Yousen. 

Tatsuya is mumbling into his sheets when Shuuzou returns with some water. He drinks it quietly and looks up at Shuuzou with wet lips. "You know, I've met Prince Akashi before."

"So what?" Nijimura says, tucking Tatsuya in and grabbing another layer of quilts from the storage space. He glares when Tatsuya reaches up and touches Shuuzou's face.

"He was very beautiful," Tatsuya goes on, pulling Shuuzou down with his long, elegant fingers. His mouth hovers over Shuuzou's, his breath smelling of ale. "What I remembered the most, however, is his red hair. He was truly, quite lovely."

"Tatsu-" Shuuzou begins to say, but stops when Tatsuya kisses him. He sighs as Tatsuya licks into the roof of his mouth in a gentle but practiced motion. How easy it would be, Shuuzou thinks, if he could trade one prince for another. Still, he pushes Tatsuya away lightly and frowns. "I don't think-"

"Shhh." Tatsuya smiles, bringing a finger to Shuuzou's lips and pulling him down again. "I know you're lonely, Shuu. I'm lonely too. But I'm not stupid." He pauses, sliding his hands under Shuuzou's tunic. "You're quite cold."

"Well, _no shit_ ," Shuuzou says, now irritated. He doesn't complain when Tatsuya gestures for him to climb into his bed, and they spend a while arranging themselves into a comfortable position as Tatsuya breathes into Shuuzou's neck. "It has to be him, right?" Tatsuya asks, his eyes already closed. "I know that feeling, trust me."

Master Araki finds them like that in the morning. She scowls and yanks the blankets off them, frowning as she takes in their clothes and Tatsuya's evident hangover. "You're both late for lessons. I expect you dressed and ready in an hour," she says before leaving. 

When Shuuzou frowns, Tatsuya just smiles at him and asks if he should have the maids draw up a large bath for them both.

"No thanks," Shuuzou says, picking himself up. 

They don't talk about it again for a long time. Shuuzou's tutelage is almost at an end when he's called into an ambassador's meeting one day to find grim faces. 

"The Rakuzan court has been overthrown by the kingdom Kirisaki and Fukuda," the ambassador tells him. "According to our reports, King Akashi is dead."

Shuuzou wants to puke. "The prince?"

"He's been captured by Hanamiya's men and is facing an execution in two days," King Himuro says gravely. "It's not enough time for you to get back, I'm afraid. As long as you're on Yousen soil, I can guarantee your safety. Thus, I implore you to not make any rash decisions until more news come."

Shuuzou looks at the ground and wonders how this could have happened. He thinks about Mibuchi's strange messages and the ongoing political tension between Rakuzan and its neighboring kingdoms. His mother always said that Rakuzan was on the cusp of war, and only then does Shuuzou realize that they had sent him away to Yousen for a reason.

"Shuu," Tatsuya says, setting a hand on Shuuzou's shoulder. "We're awaiting radio updates. There's still a chance that some sort of agreement could be reached. Please don't do anything to endanger yourself." His sentiment is echoed by the other Rakuzan diplomats.

Despite his promise to Tatsuya, Shuuzou doesn't eat or sleep for two days. On the morning of the execution, he sits in his bedchambers as every kingdom in the land listens to the radio broadcast of Prince Akashi's beheading, as dictated by Hanamiya. Shuuzou looks at the potted flowers he's kept alive and thinks about empty gardens and his sleeping prince. 

Later, Tatsuya bursts in to find Shuuzou sitting on the ground. "What in the world are you doing?" Tatsuya demands. "Were you listening to the broadcast? They discovered at the last moment that the prince had been replaced by a doppelganger! He's been rescued by the resistance group!" Tatsuya sets both hands on Shuuzou's shoulders when he doesn't reply. "Shuu! Prince Seijuurou is still alive!"

 

 

 

 

Shuuzou is almost at the border between Shuutoku and Rakuzan when they run out of funds. The trip back, like Tatsuya predicted, had been almost impossible with Kirisaki's current blockade. Shuuzou had waited impatiently at Yousen until a letter from Mibuchi arrived, explaining the current situation and his location.

"It could be a trap," Tatsuya says quietly while he watches Shuuzou pack. Thankfully, he doesn’t try to convince Shuuzou to stay. Instead, he sends Fukui and Murasakibara with Shuuzou. "My father will never let me come, so I'm asking Kensuke and Atsushi to accompany you. They will keep you safe."

Murasakibara, unfortunately, is the worst traveling companion Nijimura has known. He is, however, ruthless on the battlefield, which Nijimura learns when they encounter bandits in Touou. "This trip is a waste of time," Murasakibara decides. "We now have no coins to spend. How will we get to Rakuzan or back to Yousen? Murochin is the worst... Sending me on this suicide trip…."

"Oi!" Fukui snaps. "Who says this is a suicide trip? I'm not ready to die yet!" He lowers his voice as more people exit the inn. "I hate to run off, but we can't even pay for this meal. How the hell are we gonna find Akashi fucking Seijuurou now?"

"Eh?" A barmaid asks when she overhears their conversation, and Nijimura looks up to find a familiar looking blonde staring down calculatingly at them. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Murasakibara asks, sounding bored.

"Where do you come from?" The barmaid's companion, a man with angry eyebrows, demands.

"None of your business," Fukui shoots back, already going for the handle of his sword before Shuuzou can cut in. Then the door to the emptying inn is slammed shut as they're surrounded by people wielding weapons. They jump back when an ax lands on the table, Shuuzou kicking out of his chair as he blocks a sword going for his face.

The fight that ensues is uncoordinated and strange. Shuuzou manages to kick someone down and defend himself with the blunt end of his sword. He ducks when a chair is thrown his way and turns to find Murasakibara unhurriedly throwing someone onto the ground. Fukui is being backed into a corner by the angry looking man when Shuuzou grabs the blonde barmaid. "Stop!" He shouts, putting his sword against the blonde's neck.

When the room pauses to look at him, Shuuzou frowns. "Why did you attack us?!" He demands, ignoring his hostage's squirming. 

"Let her go," someone says from the back as Fukui and Murasakibara continue to hold their defensive poses. 

"Fine, but listen to what I have to say," Shuuzou says. He releases the barmaid and ducks just in time when she swipes at his face with daggers strapped to her thighs. "Fuck!" Shuuzou says, grabbing the closest thing for purchase. He stares when the blonde wig comes off, and he's confronted with an undeniable Kise Ryouta in drag. "Prince Ryouta?!"

The prince of Kaijou stares at him for a moment before dropping his weapon. "Wait.... I've _seen_ you before!"

"Da fuck?!" Fukui demands while Murasakibara yawns visibly. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Please call your men off, Kasamatsu-san," an unmistakable voice says as everyone begins to drop their weapons. The voice is strange and distant, but Shuuzou can recognize it anywhere.

Shuuzou turns to look at the door to the kitchen, now swung open as newcomers greet them. Akashi Seijuurou, flanked on both sides by Hayama and Mibuchi, removes his hood and gives them a strange smile. His left eye is clad in bandages. "I see you've found me, Shuuzou."

"How?" Shuuzou says, taking a step forward. "The outhouse we visited was completely abandoned. I had thought-"

"Niji-chan!" Hayama says excitedly, sporting a new scar on his cheek. Even Mibuchi's hair is cut short now, and his friends are almost unrecognizable in this new environment. "We had to move after Reo-nee's last letter! I can't believe you managed to find us here!"

Shuuzou doesn't reply. Instead, he moves towards Akashi as unrecognizable men began to draw their weapons. They retreat when Akashi gestures for them to stop, and Shuuzou cups Akashi's jaw as he frowns. "What happened to your eye?"

"Occupational hazard," Akashi says, his gaze flickering away from Shuuzou. "Why don't we clean everything up and go to the back? I'll explain things there."

"Wait," Fukui says, now taking Kise's figure in. "You're a _boy_?"

 

 

 

 

The resistance group on hand consists of a handful of Rakuzan's allies and some of Akashi's previous court. Kasamatsu, Chief of Kaijou's Royal Guard, explains how Kiyoshi, who was really an agent from Seirin, had managed to sneak Akashi out of his jail cell the night before the execution. They're currently backed by members of the Shuutoku court, who can't openly join the resistance due to Kirisaki's current stronghold in Rakuzan. 

"We need to overthrow Hanamiya before he can completely take a hold of Rakuzan's army," Mibuchi explains that night as they gather around the map. “They are expecting Prince Kise's visit in a week. That'll be our entry into the palace. "

Shuuzou listens as Mibuchi and Kasamatsu explain their current plan and the reinforcements they expect to receive from Seirin and Touou. The strategy meeting doesn't end until early in the morning, at which point Shuuzou climbs into the only empty room left in the inn and finds Akashi in his bed.

"You should be resting," Shuuzou says. "Not everyone can survive an assassination attempt like you did."

Under the candlelight, Akashi looks at him. "You came back for me."

"Of course I did," Shuuzou says quietly. "Did you think I wouldn’t?"

"I thought about dying," Akashi says, scooting closer as his breath ghosts over Shuuzou's shoulder. He touches the bandages wrapped around his head, over his left eye. "Hanamiya's spies overtook the castle at night. They killed so many people and took the others hostage. Your parents are alive, but so many people are dead." Akashi closes his eye. "I know it's my fault. I couldn't protect them, so I thought about joining them in death to atone for my failures."

Shuuzou frowns, leaning in to take Akashi's hand. The prince looks pale and cold. "Seijuurou, don't-"

"But then I thought about what you said," Akashi whispers, his voice dropping lower. "I'm the prince of Rakuzan, so people will always depend on me. I can't give up so easily when you're counting on me."

The silence between them is poignant as Shuuzou pulls Akashi closer. "Yes, I am."

"You were right, Shuuzou," his prince says, voice small and pained. Shuuzou has braved through countless obstacles and traveled through kingdoms to bridge the distance between them, yet he can't stand the way Akashi's tears streak down his cheek. "I lied to myself and to you."

"About you being a crier?" Shuuzou asks gently, wiping Akashi's cheek with his thumb.

"About not wanting you," Akashi says. "About not being able to give you anything. I'd give you the earth and sky and all of Rakuzan, if you'd still have me, Shuuzou."

He thinks about it for a moment, then touches his forehead to Akashi's. "Don't be silly. Rakuzan belongs to you. I do, too. And you can have us both when we regain your throne." He kisses Akashi, slowly and intently.

"Yes," Akashi says, smiling into Shuuzou's mouth. 

 

 

 

 

Retaking the crown is easier said than done. Their siege takes three days and an unexpected amount of lives before reinforcements come. Reconstruction is even more difficult, with a fractured Rakuzan court now disillusioned by betrayal and loss. Still, Akashi endures with the grace and leadership fit for a king. He assigns members of the resistance to his council and sends all of the captives to trial. The kingdom mourns the loss of their previous king for a week before beginning preparations for Akashi's rule. Still, the people of Rakuzan worry about their young king for days leading up to his coronation. 

"I will show them the alliances I've established with the other kingdoms," Akashi explains at their last council meeting, already making plans to reinforce his ties to Shuutoku, Touou, Kaijou, and Yousen. His capabilities are reaffirmed when the other kingdoms begin to pledge their allegiance to the new Rakuzan court.

Tatsuya arrives three days before the coronation with Okamura in tow. Fukui is thrilled about having a easy target again, and even Murasakibara seems less grumpy as he works with Nebuya to empty the contents of the kitchen. "So, I see your diplomat days are over," Tatsuya says over dinner while eyeing the other visitors. When Akashi looks over at the head of the table, Tatsuya deliberately leans more into Shuuzou. "We do miss you back in Yousen."

"Well, I don't miss the cold," Shuuzou says, flicking Tatsuya on the head. "I do miss you, though. You should stay for longer." He grins when Tatsuya smiles.

"The war is not completely over," Akashi says that night as he straddles Shuuzou in bed and gasps into Shuuzou's touch. "I still need to be vigilant about potential uprisings. We need to send Reo and Koutarou's men into the villages to check for their allegiance."

Shuuzou responds by sucking Akashi's neck and stroking him. "Yes, of course."

"Are you, _ah_ , listening?" Akashi throws his head back and manages to look angry with his cheeks flushed.

"You're the one who called me into your bedchambers," Shuuzou reminds him, tightening his grip on Akashi's cock. "And then _you_ started talking politics. What is this really about?"

Akashi closes his eyes, and Shuuzou takes a second to admire the scar across his left eyelid. After the bandages had been removed, Shuuzou had looked into Akashi's face to find a slight discoloration in the prince's left iris. Still, every bit of him is beautiful as he arcs into Shuuzou's touch. "You wouldn't s _sssstop_ talking to Prince Himuroo _OH_. Yes, more, Shuuzou- _ah_." He comes all over himself, too sensitive and limbless after a night of drinking, as Shuuzou strokes them both to completion. 

"Don’t be jealous. I'm yours, Seijuurou," Shuuzou reminds him. "Even when the leaves change and we both grow old, I'll still belong to you."

The smile he gets is small but pleased as Akashi pulls him in. "I'm counting on you too, Prince-Consort."

Shuuzou just grins, kissing Akashi's hands. "The answer is yes. Not right now, but in a few years, when the kingdom is ready. Ask me again and I'll say yes."

"Yes," Akashi echoes, his voice full of promise. It's more than enough for Shuuzou.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Nijiaka week](http://nijiakaweek.tumblr.com/)'s Day 1 Prompt: Seasons. The title is from the One Direction's song ["Night Changes."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GFtYgFRkx4) I started listening to 1D as a joke, now I'm the joke u___u Beta'd by the lovely [@Jinhwan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinhwan)! 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter [@chihaspomi!](http://twitter.com/chihaspomi)


End file.
